Por favor, no crezcas jamás
by EmiLoud
Summary: Porque no quiero que crezcas más, pero si debes hacerlo crezcamos juntas, Beth, que nuestra Peter Pan estará ahí para nosotras. Give it a shot, first fic ever.


**Por favor, no crezcas jamás**

_Morir será la aventura más grande_

Era una adorable imagen. Esta hermosa mujer, con una verdadera y pura belleza que rallaba en la perfección, como si hubiese sido hecha a mano, cada rasgo, cada detalle de su cuerpo con cuidado, incluso el verla despeinada, acabando de despertar, con esa corta melena ondulada alborotada podía provocar suspiros en quien fuese.

Se movía lentamente en esa vieja mecedora heredada. Adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás. Tenía un cuerpecito sentado en sus piernas, acurrucado entre sus brazos, lo miraba con ternura, con amor. Con ese amor que sólo una madre puede ser capaz de sentir.

La agradable calidez de la iluminada habitación se sentía gracias a ese gran ventanal donde la nieve se derretía de a poco y por donde los rayos de sol del amanecer alcanzaban cada rincón. La infantil risa era todo lo que se podía oír, y a la vez era en lo único que se podía concentrar la joven, esa sonrisa, esa voz tratando de comunicar con palabras, algunas inventadas, toda una oración o sentimiento, esa risa desesperada le llenaban el alma, el corazón.

Al anochecer el ritual era el mismo, sentarse en ese oscuro cuarto sólo iluminadas por la luna y mecerse. Adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás. Disfrutando del silencio, de la tranquilidad de la noche.

Sintió a su pequeña sostenerle un dedo y apretarlo, con esa fuerza con la que todo niño nos sorprenden, pero ella ya no parecía sorprenderse, admiraba la fortaleza de su hija y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vista de esta cerrando lentamente sus ojos pesados, la acurrucó más contra si misma y abrazó. Se levantó con cuidado, paso a paso se acercó hasta la cama en una esquina donde depositó a la pequeña, deshaciendo el firme agarre de su índice. Tapó su cuerpo y encendió la luz de noche, su guardián de pesadillas, su protector de oscuridad. Vio la sonrisa formarse en ese rostro y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. Pensar que estuvo a punto de renunciar a ella.

- Daría todo por tenerte así siempre, mi amor – le susurró al sentarse junto a ella – si pudieses quedarte así.

Verla así, tan pacífica, tan tranquila, sin preocupaciones. Feliz.

¿Qué madre no desea la felicidad de sus hijos? ¿Qué madre no desea proteger a una hija del mundo? Quinn no sería la excepción.

El mundo allá afuera podía ser cruel. _Por favor, querida, no crezcas jamás, sólo quédate así._ Y ella sabía, por experiencia misma, lo cruel que podía ser, _ella_ había sido muy _cruel_. No quería que resultase alguna vez herida, quería estar siempre ahí para su pequeña, no quería ver nunca su corazón roto, no quería verla triste, no quería verla sufrir, no quería que alguna vez sintiese el abandono. No quería que pasase por lo mismo que ella le hizo pasar a otras chicas ni por lo que ella llegó a sufrir. _Sólo trata de no crecer jamás._

- ¡Mamá! – exclama haciendo que su mamá guarde silencio – eres insoportable – cierra la puerta del auto de golpe.

- Lucy…–

- ¡Que no me digas Lucy! – interrumpe exasperada.

_ - Quinn_, sólo te estoy diciendo que volveré por ti a las siete y más te vale estar esperándome aquí – dice con una forzada calma.

- ¡No me das libertad, mamá! – se da media vuelta y marcha hacia las puertas del cine donde la esperaban sus amigos con el enrabiado deseo de crecer y poder marcharse de ese lugar, no depender de nadie.

Frunce un poco el ceño ante los recuerdos.

- Beth – la llama, casi inaudible – ¿tú serás igual de rebelde que yo? – acaricia su mejilla – ¿Desearás que yo no exista para poder ser una libre adolescente de 14? ¿vas a querer que sea tu chofer particular cada vez que se te antoje? – sonrió un poco ante esto último pensamiento.

Una imagen de su madre, agotada, pero con una sonrisa sincera hacia ella era un recuerdo perfecto, cuantas ganas de poder tenerla ahí en ese mismo momento para abrazarla como cada vez que le iba a desear que durmiese bien.

- Buenas noches, querida, ¿necesitas alguna cosa? – la mujer se asomó por la puerta tras golpear un par de veces y no obtener respuesta.

- No, déjame tranquila, no soy una bebé – le recriminó mientras le texteaba a alguien.

Volvió a imaginar a su madre como si ingresase en ese mismo instante al cuarto de su hija.

- Si mamá, ¿me podrías abrazar y darme un beso de buenas noches? ¿me podrías cantar algo? – preguntó al aire con los ojos cerrados. Volvió a mirar a la pequeña – ¿Me querrás siempre, Beth? ¿Me considerarás un estorbo en tu vida? ¿Crees que puedas llegar a amarme tanto como yo amo a mi madre?

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Recordaría invitar a sus padres a cenar el fin de semana.

_ Oh, querida, por favor no crezcas más._

Divagando entre esos recuerdos de la infancia, de hace tan sólo unos años recordó el dolor de su orgullo y dignidad siendo aplastada. Las burlas, las miradas, las voces a sus espaldas._ Si, chicos y chicas, estaba embarazada, era una adolescente embarazada_. Recordó el ardor es sus ojos tras recibir cada granizado y refresco en su cara._ Si, disfruto del club Glee y de la amistad de todos en él. _Nadie nunca había dañado a su pequeña, ¿cómo afrontaría la primera vez que eso sucediera? Porque iba a pasar, lo niños son crueles, siempre encontrarán algo que te haga distinta e inferior. Desearía poder curar cada cicatriz aún antes de que aparecieran.

_ Aunque lo debas hacer, por favor trata de no crecer._

Mira la habitación a su alrededor, observa los juguetes, los estantes con libros, los peluches, las muñecas, los colores pastel, los muebles de madera, la colorida alfombra. Era casi idéntico a su antiguo cuarto, a su refugio, al lugar donde nacían las aventuras más descabelladas e historias más emocionantes que hacia vivir a sus muñecos favoritos. Era en esa cama con mantas rosas de osos y estrellas donde esperaba adormilada a su padre que subiera a saludar y despedirse de su bebé al llegar tarde de trabajar. Podía identificar sus pasos y distinguirlos de los delicados de su madre, abriendo la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido y acercarse hasta depositar un beso en su frente y arroparla con cuidado.

- Duerme bien, mi pequeña reina – luego se quedaba unos cuantos segundos observándola – ojalá pudieses quedarte así para siempre – le susurraba antes de marcharse.

Ahora esas palabras cobraban más sentido que nunca.

Pero mil veces prefería quedarse dormida en cama de sus padres viendo televisión o cuando le leían un cuento, y luego despertar con el leve movimiento del caminar llevándola en brazos, acurrucada contra el pecho volviéndose a quedar dormida escuchando los latidos del corazón de alguno de sus padres.

Y ahí, en ese momento, Quinn volvió a sentir esa felicidad, esa felicidad sólo por recordar haber sido una niña pequeña con una familia que la amaba y se abrazó a si misma. Casi de inmediato la suave sonrisa fue desapareciendo ante las imágenes de cada error que cometió, de cada cosa que decepcionó e hizo sufrir a sus padres y la gente a su alrededor. Así perdió gente importante en su vida, porque nada es para siempre, todo resulta tan frágil con el pasar del tiempo.

Contempló nuevamente a su pequeña sin poder imaginarse todo lo que le podría traer el futuro y tendrían que enfrentar juntas. Se inclinó para besar su frente y despejar un pequeño mechón rubio.

- Descansa, Beth – murmuró para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a la puerta, se volteó a darle un ultimo vistazo – no crezcas jamás, mi pequeña – y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Quizás podía decir que tenía todo con lo que alguna vez soñó y esperó al crecer. Era una alumna excepcional en Yale, como siempre lo había sido en la secundaria, un sueño cumplido, vivía en New Haven con su hija en un bello departamento. Por fin era libre. Ya tenía todo lo que había querido.

Pero aquí era mucho más frío de lo que hubiese imaginado. Caminó por el pasillo lentamente, en silencio y abrazándose a si misma para darse calor. Miró el amplio espacio, uno que otro juguete sobre la mesa de centro, pero se sentía el vacío, ¿ellas dos necesitaban tanto espacio? ¿Era todo eso lo que realmente quería?

Se dirigió por el pasillo hasta su cuarto, observó las fotos sobre el tocador, imágenes con amigos, con su familia, creciendo, sin poder esperar ha llegar a este momento, esto era lo que había anhelado tanto tiempo.

Observó su gran cama. _Sobra espacio_. El frío volvió a calar hasta sus huesos. Se volvió a encaminar hasta la sala y se recostó en el sillón utilizando un colorido cojín como cabecera.

Tomó una manta a sus pies y se enrolló en esta. Se dedicó a escuchar el silencio.

- ¿En qué momento te apresuraste en crecer, Quinn? – se preguntó a si misma acurrucada en una posición fetal en la oscuridad del lugar excepto por la suave luz de la mesa junto a ella – esto en lo que querías, ¿cierto? Ahora eres libre.

Porque cuando tienes todo lo que crees querer te das cuenta de lo mucho que dejaste atrás. De que apresurarse a ser mayor fue un error.

Miró el reloj de la radio, señala las diez veintiséis. A esta hora, hace años atrás, estaba peleando con su madre porque no quería dormir, quería poder seguir bailando al ritmo de la música en su habitación con ese pijama rosa de princesas.

- No me quiero ir a dormir – murmuró al aire.

Pero le hablaba a la nada, no había nadie a su alrededor que le llevase la contra, que le pidiese que guardara silencio, que le dijera que era tarde y al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano, que se le acercara a desearle las buenas noches.

Necesitaba un abrazo, necesitaba que le dijesen que todo estaría bien. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, después otra, y luego ya no pudo detenerse.

_ Desearía no haber crecido. Desearía no haber crecido nunca._

Lloraba desconsolada, quería que todo volviera a ser tan simple como en su mundo de fantasía.

Se mantuvo así unos minutos más, limpiándose el rostro con la manta cuando la caja media vacía de pañuelos ya no fue suficiente.

Se sentía como la niña que en realidad era. Quizás el apuro por crecer le hizo que no disfrutase como debió esa niñez alegre que tuvo. Necesitaba que alguien llenase ese vacío, necesitaba ella ser mimada como la pequeña de corazón que se sentía en ese momento. Extrañaba los decididos brazos alrededor de ella, el fino cuerpo, la respiración pausada, las palabras de cariño.

- Veinte años, ¿a quien quieres engañar con que eres grande como para valerte por ti misma? Idiota – enterró su rostro contra el almohadón enfurecida contra si misma.

Su llanto comenzó a menguar sollozando de vez en cuando mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

* * *

- Despierta, querida, despierta – abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar la dulce voz femenina volviéndolos a cerrar quejándose y murmurando palabras inentendibles. Todo estaba aun a oscuras a su alrededor – vamos, bella durmiente, no puedes seguir durmiendo aquí – le susurraron al oído antes de dejar un delicado beso en los labios.

Se sentó aletargada en el sillón enredándose con la manta que la cubría y botando unos cuantos pañuelos usados.

- Pondremos esto aquí – alejó la caja vacía y los papeles sucios dejándolos sobre la mesa de centro – levántate, vamos al cuarto – dijo la voz de forma neutral.

Se dejó guiar sin oponer resistencia caminando a tropezones mientras la abrazaban por la cintura, pero era casi peso muerto, y se abrazó al cuello de la morena junto a ella.

- ¿Quieres que te levante?

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo un leve movimiento de cabeza.

El cuerpo que la abrazaba era pequeño, un poco más pequeño que el suyo, y aun así logró tomarla entre sus brazos y acurrucarla contra sus suaves pechos. Caminaba con un poco de dificultad, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero era capaz de sentir como la mujer que la cargaba tambaleaba un poco paso a paso.

- Y henos aquí – exhaló dejando a la rubia delicadamente sobre la cama tratando de mover las sábanas a la vez para poder cubrirla.

Al sentir el frío de la solitaria cama frunció el ceño y no quiso soltarse del cuello al que con tantas fuerzas se había aferrado.

- Quinn, querida, me tienes que soltar – pidió aguantando una risa.

- No, mamá – ¿un berrinche?

- ¿Mamá? Linda, es Rachel, tu Rachel – le acarició la mejilla a la rubia que aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados y los abría de vez en cuando somnolientos.

Dejó su terquedad de lado y libró el cuello de la morena de ese apretado abrazo aún algo regañadientes. Pero suavizó su expresión cuando las mantas comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo y unos dedos acariciaban lentamente la piel desnuda de sus brazos, haciéndola suspirar al contacto. Sintió la ausencia de las caricias y torció los labios, y su expresión se relajó de inmediato a notar como se hundía el colchón junto a ella. No esperó nada más y abrazó la cintura de la morena usando su regazo como almohada.

- ¿Estás cómoda así? – escuchó ya a lo lejos la voz preguntándole.

Y nuevamente no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna y se limito a asentir lentamente.

- Bien, entonces duerme, pequeña, yo me quedaré aquí contigo – quitó los mechones rubios del plácido rostro y acarició su cabello provocando que sus músculos se relajaran al instante.

- Rachel…

- Dime, ¿necesitas algo, mi pequeña reina? – sonrió ante el dulce apodo y pudo sentir a la mujer junto a ella sonreír también.

- Abrázame, por favor – pidió abriendo los ojos un poco, aun algo enrojecidos por el llanto.

Sabía que Rachel no lo pensaría dos veces. Sintió como se acomodaba en la cama para estar a una mejor altura y poder rodearla por los hombros y apretarla contra su cuerpo. Se sentía protegida y totalmente a gusto de esa forma, así, con ella.

- Duerme, sólo duerme. Lo que sea mañana estará mejor, querida – murmuró besando su frente.

Y pudo volver a caer en el mundo de los sueños. Una melodía tarareada por la mujer que la sostenía fue lo último que escuchó.

* * *

- Dormilona… despierta – movían su hombro – vamos, despierta, mi amor – insistían delicadamente acariciando su rostro.

- Mami, despierta – ahora tocaban su otro hombro, quizás con un poco menos de delicadeza.

Abrió los ojos lentamente restregándoselos y observó a las mujeres frente a ella. A su izquierda, aún con su pijama con piececitos puesto y sonriendo estaba su hija sentada con las piernas cruzadas y sujetando un hipopótamo blanco de peluche, mientras que a su derecha, en el borde de la cama, se encontraba su novia, con su cabello largo y ondulado suelto, mirándola con una enorme sonrisa sosteniendo su mano dibujando pequeños círculos en ella.

- ¡Por fin! – su hermosa sonrisa creció – Beth, muéstrale a tu mami la sorpresa – dijo cubriendo su boca como si así Quinn no la fuese a escuchar.

La pequeña, así de obediente, se bajó con cuidado de la cama, en tanto su madre se sentaba acomodando su almohada restregándose los ojos aun somnolientos. Caminó de esa forma graciosa que caminan todos los niños, con las piernas algo separadas y de manera torpe, provocando que las dos mujeres se mirasen por un par se segundo sonriendo entre ellas.

- Mira, mami – se subió con dificultad y cómicamente a un sillón junto a la ventana, sujetando el cordel de la persiana comenzando a jalarlo, pero con una sola mano le resultaba algo complicado, dejando así el peluche con cuidado a sus pies – ayuda – dijo casi como un puchero mirando a la morena que de inmediato se acercó.

Ambas jalaron hasta que se pudo apreciar la nieve cayendo y sobre los edificios continuos, el cielo cubierto, pero el ambiente en la habitación era cálido.

- Mami, mira, cae nieve – saltaba la pequeña emocionada señalando hacia afuera.

- Si, mi cielo, nieve – sonreía al ver la emoción de su hija – ¡Es hermoso!

- Te dije que le iba a gustar la sorpresa, chiquita – la morena tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos acercándola de vuelta a su madre.

- Rachie, dame el mono – señaló al muñeco quedándose de pie sobre la cama.

- Beth, es un hipopótamo, hi-po-pó-ta-mo – repitió lentamente trayendo al juguete en sus manos.

- ¡Popó! Quiero a Popó, por favor, Rachie – pidió extendiendo ambas manos abriéndolas y cerrándolas.

- Aquí tienes, princesa – le entrega el peluche – oye, ¿por qué no vas a buscar la sorpresa que dejé sobre tu cama y te entrego la leche que te preparé?

Quinn, que sólo observaba la escena, se giró notando la bandeja en la mesita junto a ella. Sin tener que repetirlo la pequeña rubia se bajó y corrió por el pasillo a su cuarto.

- Pero que niña más educada, en serio, ¡es totalmente adorable! – agudizó su voz aplaudiendo emocionada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Rach? – no quería sonar tan sería como lo había hecho – quiero decir, llegarías recién mañana – suavizó la expresión de su rostro cuando la mujer se sentó junto a ella mirando sus pies golpetear el suelo.

- No quise esperar y viaje ayer por la tarde, no pensé que te molestaría – torció los labios desviando la vista que había logrado mantener por tan sólo unos segundos.

- No, no, Rach – se incorporó en la cama y la calmó con las manos – no me molesta para nada, es simplemente que no me lo esperaba – sonrió tranquilizando inmediatamente a la morena acariciando su mejilla por un instante.

- Me alegra que no te moleste porque – dudó un instante dejando escapar una risita nerviosa y luego rodó los ojos para voltearse a ver la maleta rosa con una estrella en el centro – pensaba pasar las vacaciones de invierno aquí contigo y con Beth, si es que estás de acuerdo…

- ¿En serio? Digo, sí, ¡sí, totalmente! – se acercó un poco más y sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando la rodearon en un apretado abrazo.

- Excelente, Quinnie. Ahora – se separó sólo un poco – toma tu desayuno – le susurró a centímetros de su rostro.

- ¿Me acompañarás? – golpeó a su izquierda en el espacio libre. No tuvo que repetirlo, Rachel llegó a horcajadas al lugar que le correspondía y que hace mucho ya había reclamado como suyo, sonriendo acurrucarse junto a la mujer – Berry – llamó su atención – tú… ¿tú me cargaste anoche? – preguntó tímidamente.

- Si, pequeña, como la bebé que eres tuve que cargarte hasta aquí, ¿sabías que era yo? – comenzó a esparcir besos por el brazo frío y desnudo – estás helada – murmuró contra la piel casi inaudible.

- Sentía que eras tú – cerró los ojos sintiendo la caricia – Esa si debe haber sido una odisea, no creo ser tan liviana para tu pequeño cuerpecito – rio recordando los pasos tambaleantes.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – frunció el ceño al escuchar la pregunta sin entenderla – Anoche, dormías en el sillón y …

Se escucharon los pasitos, pequeños y rápidos, y antes de poder reaccionar una criatura rubia se lanzó sobre ambas con un disfraz que llamó la atención de la rubia.

- Ese fue un gran salto, mi amor – felicito la joven madre tomando a su hija y acercándola a si misma – ¿qué traes puesto? – comenzó a inspeccionarla.

- Soy Peter Pan – alzó una pequeña espada plástica sobre su cabeza con dramatismo.

- Ah, así que… ¿Peter Pan? – preguntó con esa voz carrasposa conteniendo una sonrisa mirando de reojo a la morena a su lado.

- Si – dijo nerviosa mordiendo su labio inferior – la última vez que vine vimos la película y le gustó, pensé en traerle unos regalos entonces… – se incorporó un poco más en la cama besando la mejilla de la rubia.

- ¿Le trajiste más regalos? – la pequeña sonrió al escuchar la pregunta y volteó emocionada hacia la mujer que acompañaba a su madre en la cama. Le encantaba la forma en que Rachel se conectaba con su hija.

- Está en la silla de tu cuarto, Beth, tráelo y lo leeré para ti – acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y vio como la niña se apresuró hasta su habitación – trae a Popó, o estará solito – _quizás debiesen trabajar en elegir mejores nombres_.

- Entonces, ¿por qué Peter Pan? – sonrió idiotizada mirando a la mujer – ¿no le gusta Campanita?

- Pero Peter es el que no quiere crecer y quiere ser un niño para siempre – aclaró mirando el perfil de la chica – yo creo que es fascinante.

- ¿En serio? – se volteó a mirarla – ¿por qué crees eso? – se inclinó para tomar la taza de café que ya comenzaba a enfriarse y dio el primer sorbo.

Rachel le volvió a esparcir besos en su hombro izquierdo y sintió a Quinn temblar, no pudo evitar levantar la mirada, observando una sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro soltando una risa nerviosa.

Rodeó la cintura de la mujer enterrando su rostro en su vientre, acurrucándose ahí. La rubia acarició la larga cabellera negra dando otro sorbo a su café.

- ¿Quién no quiere volver a ser un niño? – detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos al escuchar la pregunta – amor, ¿nunca pensaste en simplemente ya no crecer? Todo es más fácil cuando eres pequeña. Creo que incluso Beth lo sabe – se apretó más contra el cuerpo que le servía de almohada – juegos, cuentos, ¿no suena genial? – se giró buscando los ojos de la rubia que la observaba atenta – aun así yo soy feliz así.

- ¿Habiendo crecido? ¿No preferirías estar en pijama corriendo por la casa de tus padres ahora? – dejó el tazón a un lado.

- Creo que prefiero estar aquí contigo ahora mismo, desnuda incluso sería mejor – se incorporó y le depositó un suave beso en los labios – ¿no crees que ha valido la pena todo lo que has pasado para estar aquí? Porque yo si lo siento. Creo que sólo habiendo crecido he llegado hasta donde estoy. Aquí, contigo, con Beth – susurró acomodándole el cabello de su rostro – Aún con todos los problemas y dificultades nunca me apresuré a crecer, todos tenemos nuestro momento y hay que disfrutarlo.

Esta vez Quinn se inclinó y robó un beso un poco más intenso acercándola a si misma rodeando su cuello.

Ambas se recostaron sobre la almohada, porque compartir ese espacio en intimidad es mucho mejor. Sus labios ahora sólo se rozaban. Juntaron sus frentes y sus miradas se encontraron y se mantuvieron así, conectadas, descifrando lo que sentía cada una en ese preciso instante.

- Te amo, lo sabes ¿cierto?

- Lo se, realmente lo sé – volvieron a besarse con ternura – yo te también te amo, Quinnie.

- Creo que mi desayuno se va a enfriar – murmuró contra los labios de la morena sonriendo.

- También lo creo, amor – acarició la clara tez frente a ella mirándola con intensidad, con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a la mujer cerrar sus ojos y liberar un suspiro.

Ambas volvieron a sentarse, juntas, sus brazos rosándose, manteniendo aun los ojos cafés y los avellana conectados, acercándose en un casto beso. La rubia desvió la vista tímidamente, siempre se sentía intimidada ante esa mirada tan penetrante, intensa, que le provocaba miles de mariposas en el estómago, pero le encantaba ese sentimiento de vulnerabilidad, porque sabía que lo estaba sintiendo con la persona correcta.

- ¡Gracias, Rachie! – volvió a caer de la nada la pequeña niña con un libro morado en sus manos situándose frente a las mujeres aun vistiendo su disfraz – ¿Me lo puede leer ahora, mami? – llamó la atención de su madre que miraba absorta a la morena que tenía una enorme sonrisa de emoción en su rostro.

- ¿Ah? Sí, sí, claro, mi vida – pestañeó volviendo a la realidad.

- ¿Te había dicho qué este es de mis cuentos favoritos, chiquita? – le contó, a lo que la pequeña negó con un movimiento de cabeza, caminando por la cama hasta ubicarse en medio de ellas, separándolas y haciéndolas sonreír a ambas.

- Pero es un libro para niños pequeños – torció la boca y arqueó una ceja_. Tan como su madre_.

- Pero yo soy pequeña – señaló haciéndole unas cuantas cosquillas – de aquí dentro – señaló su corazón mirando con ternura a la que sentía como su propia hija que la veía sin entender del todo – ¿Sabes, Beth? Ser grande, madurar, no siempre tiene que significar crecer y dejar de disfrutar algunas cosas. Quiero seguir viendo lo bonito en el mundo, contentarme con escuchar reír a quienes quiero – volvió a atacar con cosquillas.

- Ya para, para, Rachie – pedía ahogada con la risa.

- Quiero… quiero seguir viendo formas de animales en las nubes, pensar que existen piratas malos como Garfio – dijo haciendo una forma de garra con su dedo índice y el medio, gruñendo de forma malvada, que sólo logró causarle gracia a las dos rubias – quiero aprender a volar como Peter Pan – le acomodó el pequeño gorro a la pequeña – estar con quienes amo – desvió la vista a la mirada avellana que la observaba atenta – y disfrutar todo lo que hago – su hablar calmado mantenía a la niña mirándola con admiración.

- Yo quiero hacer eso, ¡yo quiero ser así, mamá! – se volteó sonriendo – ¿puedo? – jugaba con sus dedos y se movía emocionada.

- Amor, tú puedes ser todo lo que quieras – respondió acariciando su mejilla viéndola con ternura.

La morena comenzó a leer luego de que la pequeña se acomodara un poco más dentro de la cama, cubriéndose con las mantas, acercándose para tener una mejor vista de las imágenes del libro mientras era rodeada por un abrazo protector.

Quinn las observaba verdaderamente embobada. Era una imagen tan dulce, tan _madre e hija_, tan real. No podía evitar sonreír al verlas. La pequeña niña señalaba de vez en cuando algún dibujo en particular riendo.

¿Y había estado preocupada porque su hija creciera, porque se hiciera mayor? ¿Ella misma había querido volver a ser una niña? No, ya no, no con Rachel aquí para ayudarla paso a paso, porque ella misma estará ahí para guiar a su hija, para cuidarla, porque para eso estaba ella, para que Beth tuviese siempre alguien con quien contar que la amaría incondicionalmente, que la levantaría y limpiaría sus rodillas y lágrimas después de cada caída.

Tomó la taza de leche y se la entregó a su hija que la aceptó sin desviar la vista maravillada de la morena y de su forma fantástica de contar cuentos. Ella también tomó su café y se acercó para escuchar con atención la historia.

Le encantaba la magia de esa mujer, cómo podía darle un toque de inocencia e infantil a todo y aun así seguir siendo esa mujer inteligente y madura de la que se había enamorado.

Se había sentido tan sola y perdida por un momento, pero no tenía porqué ser así, Rachel le había demostrado que podía hacer lo que quisiera, lo que se propusiera, que todo había valido la pena para llegar a este preciso instante: ver a su novia leyéndole a su pequeña hija.

Porque todos debemos y vamos a crecer, pero cada uno lo puede hacer a su ritmo. Dejaría de arrepentirse por el tiempo pasado, y disfrutaría del futuro. No tenía nada que olvidar ni que lamentar, simplemente tenía mucho por vivir, ya sólo importaba con quien hacerlo.

_ Porque creceremos juntas._

- Fin – murmuró Rachel cerrando con delicadeza el libro sobre su regazo.

_Por favor, querida, no crezcas jamás, sólo quédate así. Aunque lo debas hacer, por favor trata de no crecer. Pero mejor aun, crezcamos juntas._


End file.
